The end is really just the beginning
by xxxtwihardxxx
Summary: an alternate ending to the hunger games...with a twist! i'm terrible at summaries. sorry. haha. rated t for possible thinga to happen in the future...
1. it comes quick

My first fanficion!!! Eeppp!!! I'm so excited! Ha-ha. Anyways I did an alternate ending to the hunger games. This begins where they are holding the berries. And I came up with another idea that I hadn't seen yet. So, enjoy!!

On three Peeta and I put the nightlock berries in our mouths. I swallowed. I heard someone yelling "stop, stop!" in the distance but I didn't care. It felt like falling asleep. But much too quickly. Peeta turned to me. He looked horrified. He looked at his hand. He spit them out. The capitol quickly realizes this and people run for him before he can commit suicide. He shoves the berries down his throat. I'm on the ground now. I look up at him. He slowly falls down next to me and holds me. Then I feel the pain. Peeta can see that in my eyes. He strokes my cheek even thought he feels the same thing. By now we're both just barely hanging on to our lives.

"On the count of three" he chokes out. We both know what we're counting to. Our deaths.

"One" I murmur and think of Prim and my mother.

"Two" Peeta breathes. I think of Madge, Effie, and Haymitch.

"Three" the last thought that went through my mind before I left was Gale.


	2. lost

Disclaimer: I own is incredibly shorts so the next few will be incredibly long! =]

My eyes slid shut. Peeta was nowhere to be seen. I looked around, all there was is darkness. Then I was flying up. Way to fast, colors swirling around me. I saw a white light far away. I closed my eyes. I landed somewhere. I opened my eyes to see a lush green meadow. I was lying under an apple tree. I gasped as I looked around. I wasn't alone.

"Katniss…I thought you won." A voice says.

"C-clove??"


	3. The Careers

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks so much to my reviewers!! You totally made my day!!

Clove raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah?"

"Y-You're dead!" I stuttered. I backed away slowly. She snorted.

"So are you last time I checked, Katniss." She looked kind of upset I was backing away. "Y'know you're dead too?" I trembled. I knew I died, but I didn't expect to see anyone from the games there.

She looked upset and sad. She sat down next to me. "I'm not going to hurt you. Nobody can cause pain here." She looked me in the eyes. Then lowered her head and mumbled, "At least not physical pain."

"Sorry Clove" I said and immediately feeling bad for thinking she was still a killer.

"It's okay; I mean I almost killed you in there. God, I just feel so guilty for murdering those helpless children. I'm such a freaking bitch!" she looked like she was going to cry.

I put my hand on her back. "I feel the same way. It was just so wrong." She nodded.

"Well, you probably want to see them all again." She said with a tiny smile.

"Who?" I asked.

"The tributes of course!" she helped me up. I looked down at what I was wearing. A plain white dress. It was beautiful. I looked up to see Clove running across the meadow. She waved her arm towards me.

"Come on!" she giggled. I ran too. We finally came across a friendly patch of trees where Cato and Marvel, from district one came out. Marvel had his arm around Glimmer and kissed her gently on the lips. Clove cleared her throat. Cato brought his head up. A huge grin came across his face. He ran to Clove wrapped his arms around her waist and fake growled. He lifted her into the air and jumped up hoping to put her under him. She twisted him around and laid on top of him and kissed him.

"Gotcha again." She whispered then rested on top of him. Cato turned his head and looked right at me. I held my breath as he removed Clove and stepped towards me.

"Katniss."

"Cato."

"I'm so sorry. I was a fool. I should have never-

I cut him off. "I don't need apologies. I'm just happy you know who you are now." She wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug.

"Thank you." He barely whispered.

Marvel stepped towards me. I lowered my head in shame. I opened my mouth but he put his finger on my lips.

"Thank you. For ending what had become of me. Thank you Katniss." He just looked into my eyes. He gave a small smile.

"Marvel, I'm sorry. But I'm also grateful I ended what you were becoming."

Glimmer stepped forward. She held her and out to me. I shook it. She was actually a very shy and quiet person it seemed.

"Sorry" Glimmer said. I smiled and nodded once.

Then I head rustling leaves and a squeal that could only belong to one person. My heart started beating like a hammer.

**Author's note: I'll give a shout out to the first person who can guess who Katniss is seeing next!!! It' kind of obvious but whatever. **


	4. Seeing her again

Disclaimer: I own nothing. **Author's Note: special shoutout to Mockingjay1199 for guessing correctly!!! Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!**

"Katniss!" I hear a young girl's voice shout. The small dark little girl jumped out of the tree and flew into the sky and landed on the soft ground in front of me. She ran to me and hugged me so tight that normally I would be choking. Tears rolled down Rue's face. I stroked her hair.

"Katniss, I missed you so much!" she said.

"Oh Rue, I missed you too!" I smiled at her.

"We all thought you would win." She frowned. "I saw you and Peeta walking to the lake. Then we left for just one minute and we come back to see you dead!" Rue pouted. Cato approached us.

"When I died I knew you and Peeta were the last ones left. So what's the deal?" he looked upset. I explained to them all about our suicide with the nightlock berries. Rue looked horrified that we killed ourselves to outsmart the capitol. Rue told me that we should have found a better way, but I disagreed. It was what needed to be done. Cato was furious. But not at us, he was pissed off at the Capitol.

"They need to stop! It's not just bad enough for them to kill us, they also had to throw us in an arena and turn us into crazed monsters!" Cato howled. Clove stroked his arm and pulled him down.

"Anger won't get us anywhere anymore, sweetheart." She looked upset. "This is a place of peace and resting. We should bring her to the people she loves again." Glimmer gave her a smile. She stood up.

"Well, if we want to be ready for them tonight Marvel and I better get the feast ready." Glimmer hooked Marvel's arm around hers and they ran off gracefully through the forest filled with light.

I looked at Rue, Clove, and Cato. "What feast? What's going on?" Rue spoke up this time.

"It's a tradition. Whenever someone dies, on their first day here they have a feast with everyone that you have known or met that has died." She smiled a little. "Glimmer and Marvel are in charge of the food. Glimmer cooks and Marvel finds, gathers, or hunts the food. Glimmer's chocolate cake is totally awesome!" Rue looks excited for the feast. Cato laughed.

"Well, I'll let you two find people for the feast. Clove was telling me something before Katniss arrived. Would you like to finish up what we were doing before Clove?" Cato said with a mischievous smile.

"Why, Cato, I'd be honored." Clove gave a naughty smile. I pushed Rue away and had her bring me to the meadow. I had a feeling that this was not going to be material suitable for a twelve year old to witness. I could hear heavy kissing noises and moaning as I rushed Rue away. She ran me to a meadow. The type I always dreamed that she would rest in. But right now I had too many questions for her.

"Rue, can we start by telling me where I am?" I asked her. She was making a chain of daisies while she spoke softly.

"Nobody really knows for sure. We think it's because we can't go to heaven because we've murdered, hurt, and done awful things to people in the arena. But it's the Capitol's fault that we became murders, so we're not bad enough to go to hell. We have everything we need, and we have a peaceful resting spot. It's probably just as good as heaven. People from heaven can come down to visit us anytime, but we can't go up to visit them. We have a clear view of anything that's going on down on earth, if we go to the viewing place. That's why we thought you won the games." Rue finished the daisy chain and turned it into a crown. She placed it on my head and giggled.

"The winner of this year's hunger games is… Katniss Everdeen!"She joked in a fake Capitol accent. I smiled at her. "And Peeta Mellark!" Rue added. My grin turned upside down. Peeta. Where is Peeta?

"Rue, have you seen Peeta?" I asked. She shook her head. I can find him though. But for now…" she looked into the woods, seeming to spot something. "you might want to talk to these people first."

Out of the woods stepped Foxface and Thresh.


	5. A gruesome tale

**Disclaimer :I own nothing! Anyway, I can't believe so many people are reading this! I'm totally amazed! Well, this chapter was loads of fun to write. Hope you like it! Oh, and I'm going to be using songs for each chapter now. If you don't like that let me know. I'll keep a playlist at the bottom of the page to show what I used. Another thing: yes, I did use strange-ish names for the unnamed characters in the book.**

Rue gave me a small smile and ran through the meadow then climbed a vine and was into the trees quickly.

Thresh looked at Foxface. She said, "I'll go first." Thresh nodded and headed for the woods.

Foxface turned to face me. "Well, we should start by getting to know my name instead of calling me Foxface all the time" she stated with her hands on her hips. I felt my face getting red. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"My name's Rylie" she said with a small smile. We both sat down on a large stone bordering the woods. She reached in the pocket of the jeans she was wearing and pulled out a box that said "Jelly Beans". She opened the box and popped a few in her mouth. She held the box in my direction.

"Want some? They're really popular in the Capitol." She said handing me the box. I took a handful and put one in my mouth. They were actually really good. It was the type of candy Prim would really like. Prim. Oh my God, I forgot all about Prim! And my mom, and Haymitch, Effie, and- I stopped before I could think his name. It would hurt too much. I was breathing heavily and my hands were shaking. Who would take care of mom and Prim? Gale's family already has to take care of so much. And who would stop Haymitch from drinking? And who would sit with Madge at lunch? Surely, because of our stupid actions Effie, Cinna, and Portia would surely be punished. How could I ruin so many lives?

"Um, Katniss? Are you okay? Cause you look kinda sick…?" Rylie said. I took a deep breath.

"Yes. But, I, I, I just miss them s-so much" I was trying so hard not to cry. Not to show weakness. But I was failing. Rylie put her hand on mine.

"You can still see them. Rue already explained how you could look down to earth." Rylie stated. I gave her a tiny weak smile.

"Thanks Fox- I mean Rylie. It's nice of you to actually care about me." She stood up.

"No problem. We should hang out sometime. You seem cool." She said with a bright smile. "Thresh probably wants to see you now so, I'll go." She started to leave but then out of nowhere Thresh came running toward her. He picked up Rylie in his arms and swirled her around. Then gently placed her on the ground again and kissed her cheek. Rylie giggled and blushed.

"What was that for?" she smiled and stroked Thresh's cheek.

"Well, I haven't seen you in ten minutes. That's an awful long time." He whispered to her before he placed another gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled. Thresh noticed me and smiled. Raised his arm and waved.

"I guess I'll see you later, okay Thresh?" Rylie grinned.

"Course, Ri." He ruffled her hair. Rylie walked into the forest. Thresh came and sat with me. He seemed different from the way he acted in the games. But didn't all of us act different? Put on a fake smile, or act coldly towards the audience? I definitely did. The girl on fire was just some insecure girl who wore fancy dresses and was possibly in love. We all wore masks. Thresh was an animated, funny, romantic guy trapped in a huge killer's body. And Rylie? Rylie seemed like a smart, cold, evil little girl. Rylie was a popular girl who loved candy and Thresh. Everyone here is so misunderstood. I hate that. The Capitol makes us pretend to be what we are not. Thresh turned to face me.

"So how was Rylie? She can be a little rude sometimes." Thresh asked.

"Rylie seems nice. She gave me candy." Thresh let out a booming laugh.

"That girl brings candy with her everywhere! She's a sugar addict!" I joined in laughing with him. But all too quick the laughter died out. He raised his head and had a serious look on his face. He rested his hand on mine in a caring way. We sat like that for a while.

"So how did you die?" I whispered. I was always curious about that.

He took a deep breath. "Cato chased after me for his supplies. I had a head start though. He took a long time to say goodbye to Clove. When he came back he wanted revenge. He wouldn't stop until the person who killed the one girl he ever loved was dead. It was so dark. There was thunder and lightning though. And the rain" he shuddered. "I was taking a rest. I was running for hours. But it was a stupid decision to rest. A flash of lightening lit up the world for only a second. It was just enough time to see Cato running toward me. I drew out my sword. I was ready to fight. He approached me.

"You ready for this Thresh? I'm gonna kill you. And it's gonna hurt reallllll bad. Y'know how you hurt Clove? The beautiful little angel? My angel? Well, I'm gonna give you three times the pain that you gave her." Cato said to me. He was laughing. He looked insane. I held my sword in front of me.

"Well, you all killed Rue. The tiny twelve year old you knew had no chance. Why would you attack a child? Huh, Cato? Wanna tell me why you killed a child?" I was so scared. And from the crazed look on his face I knew this battle was one I couldn't win. Thresh glanced at me. I'm sure I looked pretty sickened by this. So he decided to spare me by skipping the gruesome details. We fought for at least three hours. And I was finally on the ground. I was definitely going to lose. I was already suffering to the point of death. If he left me here I'd only have four more hours of life at the most. I was pretty sure he'd leave me here suffering while he tried to seek you out. But he looked strangely guilty. He looked down on me.

"Y'know Thresh, I don't love killing people anymore. The first one or two was fun, sure. But now…" he trailed off. I was amazed that he cared that me, Clove's murderer, was even in pain.

"I'm not gonna let you die like this Thresh, I won't cause you that much pain. It'll be over quick." I nodded once.

"Kill me now "I gasped out. I was in too much pain already. Cato got up and nodded his head. He picked up my sword and aimed it for my neck.

"Stop!" I cried out. "Kill me the same way Rue was killed." It was my final request. To die with honor. For my sister. For Rue's family. For District 11.

"I don't know how exactly Rue was killed." Cato admitted.

"Well, who killed her?"I choked.

"Marvel."

"How does Marvel usually kill?" Rue couldn't have been his only kill.

"He spears them in the chest. And runs away." Cato murmured.

"Spear me! Right now! Do it!" and he did. The pain was incredible. Just before I was gone Cato had a request for me.

"If you see Clove, tell her I'm always thinking of her, I'm always with her. Tell her I love her." Just before my eyes shut I saw him run away. As fast as he could. But I noticed something. In the distance a flash of red. Just the quickest flash moved away.

"Come back! Come back…"I whispered. I didn't want to die alone.

And the red came. "I'll stay with you. I will." Rylie whispered. "Because I love you."

I choked out a laugh. Thinking of how we met before the games in secret. How we were secret allies. How I was the fighter and she was my spy.

"I love you too, Ry. Love you-"and then I died.

I paused. Not knowing what to say. "Wow."

"Yeah." Thresh looked at me.

"Peeta really does love you. I can tell."

"I know."

But do I really love Peeta? I know I care for him. And the kiss when I was bleeding was definitely real. Peeta was everything I needed. And he loved me back. My family would have approved. He was gorgeous, kind, caring, serious, and funny. And I think I really do love-

Rue bust out of the treetops screaming. "Katniss! Thresh! You gotta see this! There's a rebellion in the districts!"

Thresh and I looked at each other and ran blindly through the forest. Until we came to the place.

It was beautiful I guess. If the pictures surrounding it wasn't so disturbing. There were pictures of each

District and the Capitol. the pictures showed exactly what was happening on earth: a bloody rebellion.

"Who started this?" Thresh asked Rue.

"Show leaders!" Rue said.

The clips of rebellion changed, showing the leaders from each district. I recognized some. Too many. But when I came across one certain image I fell to the ground screaming.

For district four and seven I recognized Finnick and Johanna, past victors. District 11 has Chaff, who I recognize as one of Haymitch's best friends. My eyes flew to the Capitol, and I realized that they had people from the rebellion there too. Then I felt sick when I sew their faces. Portia, Cinna, and Effie's faces show. But I don't scream or freak out until I see district twelve. It's a very disturbing image that frightens me. It shows a boy standing in the center holding a large weapon. And standing behind the boy is a little girl holding a small bloody dagger. The boy has one arm out, as if he's trying to protect the little girl. The boy has a scowl on his face, but the girl has eyes that have darkened over. She looks like she wants to get revenge.

It's Gale and Prim.

I scream and pass out.

**I hope you liked it! I'm sorry for not getting on sooner. I have midterms. And my boyfriend broke up with me. So I'm sorry if my relationship negatively affected the story. So review! **


End file.
